His Deadly Secret
by SoulSweaper
Summary: "Empty, Hollowed, Angry... I have felt like this for so long, so very long. I just want to feel something, anything but what I do now. Maybe she could help me feel full again, or she could kill me while she's at it." OOC Karkat and possible OOC Kanaya. AU where the humans adopted the troll's romance system and some of their culture. Contains sexual content and graphic violence.


I looked out at the crisp, cool autumn afternoon through the window of my mother's car. I clutched my favorite teddy bear which my father gifted me for my 5th birthday (which was 3 months ago). " Mommy, why did we leave Dad?" I asked her in a hushed voice. She took a long inhale from her strange shaped cigarette.

"Your father's a stupid fucker that's why" She replied in a very mellow way unlike her usual shouting. The car came to a screeching halt. She parked the car in a messy fashion and ripped open the car door next to me before pulling me out of the odd smelling sedan and dragged me into her room. Even through all the hardships I still love her, I think. She threw me into the damp, dark closet space which serves as my room. I laid down and shut my tired eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

*About 4 hours later*

I awoke to the sound of loud yelling and screaming from who I assumed sounded like my mother. Peaking out the small hole big enough for my eye to peak through. There were three big burley men and one fit woman. They were standing above my mother holding one of her arms they seemingly ripped off of her. I felt... odd, it was not a bad feeling it felt odd. She pleaded for her life jumbling her works while blood spurted from the jagged wound. Two of the three men walked up behind her and held her down. She kicked and tried to scream but they shoved their fingers in her mouth. The largest of the three men grabbed my mother's left leg and started to pull on it. A loud sickly cracking and tearing noise filled the room as her leg started to come off. She bit down hard on the two men's fingers as tears streamed down her already stained cheeks. They let her fall to the ground as she quivered in fear and pain.

"I-I'll give your the fucking brat just please, PLEASE don't kill me" She pleaded aloud bleeding profusely. Blood stained the already dirty white carpet. "He's over there in the closet hiding like the pussy he is" She told the woman pointing with her last good arm toward my closet door. I scooted back deep into the closet feeling the wet polished hard wood floor. I could hear the footsteps of the fit woman walking towards my closet door. She grabbed the door knob and almost ripped the door right off it's hinges.

"Out, you little shit" She commanded me aiming a large gun in my direction. I nodded and crawled out of the closet space where she then picked me up off the ground and held me looking forward pressing the cold metal barrel against my head ready to splatter my brains across the yellow painted walls. As she carried me to the kitchen I watched my mother try to sell off her body in return for her life. The largest of the three men looked very mad and annoyed. I realized then that my mother did not care much for me, she did not love me or care for me for that matter. The large man walked toward "my mother" and grabbed her head harshly.

"No please, I gave you the brat, you promised to let me g-ARGH" She pleaded fruitlessly before her head was forcibly ripped off. Blood spurted on all of us, warm, crimson blood. It washed over me and I felt different, it was the same feeling I felt before. Something inside me changed, it made me feel incredible, it made me feel stronger, powerful, it made me feel... _killer. _I quietly grabbed the knife from the woman's belt and quickly plunged it into her neck severing one of her carotid arteries. The three men immediately noticed the blood and retaliated foward. I threw the 5 inch blade into the weakest man's head killing him on contact. Without that knife I did not stand a chance, i was quickly hit over the side of my head knocking me out cold. I awoke later on a slightly uncomfortable white hospital bed. I looked over to my father who was on the right side of my bed. I thought to hug him and tell him I was scared but i couldn't. It would be a lie. I wasn't scared, my eyes were opened. Something in me was changed forever at the cost of my emotions. I was re-born, no, I was fully born, on this day I was truly, fully born, on this day I was **Born In Blood.**


End file.
